mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
MAC Station
The MAC Stations (MACステーション Makku Sutēshon) is the flying base of MAC. on Space and HQ Asian After is Destroyed by Silver Bloome Plot MAC Station is United Nations Space Station Ultraman Leo Episodes. Worker Currently / Formerly / Deceased Worker * Dan Moroboshi/Ultraseven (Captain. he escape of Silver Bloom) * Akio Kuroda (Vice Captain. he killed by Alien Boze on ep 19) * Atsushi Hirayama (Vice Captain. he killed by Alien Atler on ep 16) * Daisuke Satoh (Vice Captain. he killed by Silver Bloome on ep 40) * Gen Ohtori/Ultraman Leo (Member. he escape of Silver Bloome) * Kiyohiko Akashi (Member. he killed by Alien Flip on 15) * Ichiro Aoshima (Member. he killed by Alien Atler on ep 16) * Junko Shirakawa (Operator and Member. she killed by Silver Bloome on ep 40) * Haruko Momoi (Operator and Member. she killed by Alien Atler on ep 16) * Officer Suzuki (Officer and Member. he killed by Alien Tsuruk on ep 3 * Ippei Kajita (Member. he killed by Silver Bloome on ep 40) * Jun Shirato (Member. he killed by Silver Bloome on ep 40) * Matsuki Haruko (Operator and Member. she killed by Silver Bloome on ep 40) * Yoji Kitayama (Member. he left and joins of Ski Tournament) * Saburo Sato (Another Member. he left and he was finding the Yeti) Mechas Aircrafts * Maccy 1 (1st Aircraft) * Maccy 2 (2nd Aricraft) * Maccy 3 (3rd Aircraft) * MAC Plane (4th Aircraft) Vehicles * MAC Rody (1st Vehicles) * MAC Car (2nd Vehicles) * MAC Jeep (3rd Vehicles) * MAC Jeep 2 (4th Vehicles) Other * MAC Special Helicopter (Helicopter) * MAC Mole (Submarine) * MAC Shark (Drilling Machine) Overview The Rhinoceros Beetle Is a Space Invader Space Station V9 has help to MAC was too late. Space Station V9 is destroyed and gone. Another Space Station was not idea what happend to V9. Space Station V8 is talking at all station was rocket is exploding Revenge of Alien Atlanta Dan Moroboshi Drives for Maccy 2 back to MAC Station and Suddenly is Alien Atlanta and Hit to his station Clos cash and now his saves by Astra. he push away to Alien Atlanta was attacking with Ultraman Leo Terror of the Saucer Race Series - MAC Annihilated! The Flying Saucer Is a Living Creature MAC Station was Birthday of Haruko Matsuki. suddenly MAC Member hear of warning light and Vice Capatin Daisuke Satoh check of Station HQ something is speed too late was hit at Station. Station was attacking by Mystery Saucer Maccy 1-3 and MAC Member was Swallowed by Silver Bloome. and final of Dan's last word at Gen was alive in Earth. after Dan was Disappearing. after Silver Bloome is swallowed of Station. Gen transform to Ultraman Leo Merchandise * Roblox (Made by Mike Emil Kening) ** Normal set ** Silver Bloome set ** Silver Bloome set (FE3) * Japanese Toys * Plastic toys Trivia * MAC Station is Mike's Favorite Model * First Episode and Opening Title for Station is Small Model and Look for Model is Large Model * Station got back for his Maccy 1 is Take off for Start for Saves Japan * on Roblox. Mike make for Original Model for Back for Mechas his Maccy 1 is not Finish and Now is Finish and is Later Original Model is Destroy by Silver Bloome and on Big Town Nieghborhood * Ultraman Leo's Fans is loved Parts for Silver Bloome is Attack for MAC Station for Toys * MAC Station Model Originally used of ZAT Space Station 1 (Tunnel of Mechas) * Original of MAC Base of Island and Now is MAC Station is Base. seen on Toy collection only * Station has attacking by Silver Bloome on episode 40. but is deleted scenes and next episode only * Mike made of updates for New model on Roblox ** update for Mechas of Maccy 1 on Space Station ** added for light and made big shade ** added for Silver Bloome on Original models ** update for tower on Roof and Signal Towers both are Big Gallery Ultraman Leo MAC Station (Small Model).jpg| MAC Station first appearance MAC Space Station 3.jpg Maccy 1 Takes off his Station.jpg| Maccy 1 Takes off on Station Maccy 1 Flying and Station.jpg| Maccy 1 Flying and Station Astra Saves MAC Station.jpg| Astra Come for MAC Station he safe MAC Station 5.jpg Astra Saves for Mac Station.jpg| Astra push of Maccy 2 to MAC Station Astra Push for Station.jpg| Astra Push for Station away to Alien Atlanta is attacking MAC Station 1.jpg MAC Station Away to Bloome.jpg| MAC Station was before is hit to Silver Bloome on Next episodes Bloome Attacking to mac.jpg| Silver Bloome attacking on Station Mac Station Attacking by Bloome.jpg Station Acid by Bloome .jpg| MAC Station was mess by Silver Bloome's Acid Silver Bloome Attack for MAC Station.jpg| Silver Bloome devouring the MAC space station 201108130748432ac.jpg Miscellaneous MAC Station (Small Model).jpg| Small Model of MAC Station BTS for Ultraman Leo 40.jpg| photo of Silver Bloome and MAC Station in behind the scene Ultraman Leo BTS MAC.jpg| MAC Station Model on Book MAC Station Eat by Silver Bloome.png| Picture Shot for MAC Station was attacked by Silver Bloome MAC1.jpg MAC2.jpg| shot photo in during of MAC mechas MAC Station.jpg BLOOME II.jpg Station and Litttle Custom Silver Bloome.jpg| custom replica of Silver Bloome and Station 00fc1e07.jpg 3e6698d1.jpg Merchandies Gallery Mac Station and Silver Bloome Toys.jpg| Toys of MAC Station and Silver Bloome Mac Station Toys.jpg| MAC Station MAC Station With Foots Toys.jpg Ultraman Leo MAC & Bloome Toys.jpg| Silver Bloome's Custom Toys on his Station Small and Large of Station Toys.jpg| MAC Station 4 Toys Ditto MAC Station.jpg Magma Bloome Twin vs Ultraman Leo.jpg| Station With Silver Bloome and Ultraman Leo and Alien Magma and Giras Brothers Station and Leo and Bloome.jpg| Silver Bloome on Station Roofs and Figure of Leo MAC Station on Roblox (Original).png| Original Model on Roblox See also * Space Station V9 * Space Station V8 * MAC Base Island (MAC Main Base) Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Mechas Category:Space Station Category:Ultraman Leo Mechas Category:Mike's Favorite Category:Base